


Another Promise

by MariaAshby64



Series: Kingdom Hearts Needs More Hugs [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Conversation, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), Gen, Hugs, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAshby64/pseuds/MariaAshby64
Summary: Riku and Roxas have a much needed conversation about that time they bet each other up.





	Another Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, it's been ages. But I've just been caught up with so much stuff over new years that time got the better of me.  
> I hope you enjoy.

“So… Sora said you wanted to talk to me?” Roxas eyed the silver haired teen brooding against the railing.

“Huh?” Riku snapped out of his train of thought. He peered down to where his friends were hanging out.  “Oh did he now?”

Sora and the rest of the gang were gathered around a bonfire. Kairi was teaching Lea and Xion the art of s’mores. Lea was pouting at his seventh charred marshmallow. Sora was talking to Namine while she doodled in the sand. He seemed to notice Riku glaring at him and gave a big grin in return.

Riku sighed. He had just wanted a moment of quiet.

“Yeah, I guess I did.” 

Roxas waited for a moment. When Riku didn’t continue he joined him by the railing.

“So?” Roxas crossed his arms as he lent with his back against the wood. Facing the inland. “What did you want?”

“Well…” Riku stared out at the ocean. The deep blue waves were calm, gently lapping up on the shore. “I was just telling him the other day that… well we never really addressed the whole… Um…”

“Attacking me and my friends and putting me in an effective coma for a week?” Roxas prompted.

Riku swallowed.

 “Yeah… That.”

Roxas thought he would elaborate but Riku remained silent, picking at the wood of the railing with his nails.

“And were you going to apologise?” Roxas stared at him. Riku let out a breath.

“Honestly? I think I would be lying if I did.” He looked Roxas in the eye. “I would do it again.”

Roxas raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

“I suppose that was an attempt to make me feel better?” He scowled.

“No, not like that.” Riku backtracked. “I just…”

He gripped the balcony.

“When people I care about are in danger, I tend to resort to drastic measures to save them. Without really thinking about the consequences. Whether it be turning to darkness, diving into their hearts, or…” He glanced at Roxas, “kidnapping their Nobody to reawaken them.”

For a moment nothing but the laughter from below passed through the air. Sora was now challenging Kairi to see who could fit the most marshmallows in their mouth. Xion and Lea cheered on their respective teams. Namine was watching attentively. No doubt mapping a mental image she could draw properly later.

“Do you hate me?” Roxas asked, breaking the moment. He studied the dirt beneath his feet.

Riku blinked.

“I should be asking you that question.” He let out a small chuckle. But sound was hollow and fell flat on the night air. He shook his head. “Nah, I never did. I just wanted my friend back.”

It was a feeling Roxas understood. But at the same time…

“I hated you.” He let out a sad laugh. “If you believe Nobodies can feel anything at all.”

“Trust me.” Riku held up the wrist Roxas had broken when they had fought that night in the rain. “I think you beat that notion into me a _long_ time ago.”

“Well seeing as my life was falling apart around me, I guess you can understand I wasn’t in the best mindset back then.”

“Yeah I get that.” Riku stared down at his own wrist again. “I don’t think I was either. It didn’t take much for me to resort to darkness again.”

“Didn’t take much?” Roxas turned to face him fully. “I broke your arm!”

“It was just a scratch.” Riku waved him off.

“Just a scratch?” Roxas squared up. “I’ll show you just a scratch-”

“Hey now, I’m just joking.” Riku propped an elbow on the railing. “You gotta stop taking everything so seriously.”

“Mmm… fine.” Roxas grumbled as he settled next to him. They both stared up at the stars that were beginning to appear. The lights of the living worlds twinkling down at them.

“You know…” Riku scratched the back of his head. “I’d do it for you too.”

“What,” Roxas huffed, “put me in a coma again?”

“No. I mean,” Riku waved his hands as he searched for the right words. “I mean, stick my neck out for you. Help you when you need it.”

Roxas tilted his head. “But why? We’re not even really friends.”

“Because…” He gazed down at the beach again. Sora and Xion had gotten into a wrestling match. “Sora always told me that his friends are my friends. So I’m always willing to help them as much as my own.”

Roxas frowned as he considered this. Staring out at the waves.

“Seems like a long way to go for an acquaintance.” He looked back up at Riku. “But I think I get it.”

A genuine smile escaped Riku’s usually stoic expression. “Consider it a promise then.”

“Will do.”

Then, Roxas reached out and put an arm around him

“Thank you.”

For a moment, Riku stiffened. Taken aback by the unexpected gesture. Then, he slowly put his own arm around Roxas. Giving his shoulders a light pat.

“You’re alright Roxas.”

“Oh really?” Roxas smirked, “I guess you’re alright then.”

A cough from behind them interrupted them.

“Touching. Real touching.” Lea considered them with hands on hips.

“Lea!” They leapt apart.

“How long have you been standing there?!” Roxas demanded.

“Probably longer than you want.” Lea replied with his typical smirk. He lent forward. “Why? Was I interrupting something important?”

“None of your busness!”

“Aww come on, you love me.” Lea pulled Roxas into a headlock. He gave Riku an apologetic look. “I hope this looser wasn’t bothering you?”

“Actually,” Riku raised an eyebrow, “you came not a moment too soon.”

“Hey!” Roxas struggled out of Lea’s grip. “I’ll get you for that!”

“Good luck.” Riku chuckled as he jumped the railing and dropped six feet to the sand below. Roxas was quick to follow in his footsteps.

“I just came to let you know we’re leaving in ten minutes.” Lea called after them.

Roxas flipped him the finger as chased Riku down the beach.

Lea chuckled.

“Ah teenagers.”

 

There was no way Roxas could have caught Riku. The latter had spent almost his entire life running on the sand. But that didn’t stop Roxas pursuing him until long after the others had left.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Roxas ended up getting ditched on the island after Riku used a shadow portal to get out of there.  
> Lea went back and picked him up. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> If you have any requests I'm still taking them. Please leave a comment below.


End file.
